Walls Between Us
by Crowlage
Summary: Revolving around the devilish vampire Flandre Scarlet and twin swordsman Youmu Konpaku and their chance meeting in the Scarlet Devil's Mansion one day at noon.
1. Chapter 1

Walls Between Us Chapter 1: If I Could Leave... 

The sun falling gently behind the distant mountain, dimming the would be bright blue sky a daisy scarlet color. In the clear fields sits an overly sized mansion out of balance with the scenery nearby. Surrounded by pointed tips black iron bars European design placed to keep out unwanted guest behind the closed gates. Standing outside the only Chinese descent of Gensokyo bravely guards the land of nobles which resides beyond the large gate. Inside of this seemingly impenetrable fortress is a lone young female. Enclosed in a four wall room, iron shutters locking the only window to the outside along with its influences. Three Candle chandeliers fly above the room gleefully bringing light to the, would be onyx filled room. A queen sized mattress with pink and white flower design neatly tucked into the perfect resting position. Drapes of violet follows around the sides as it sits there fit for a princess to dream in. Next to the bed on the far right sits one miniature table fit for a child. At a wooden table painted a fine tone of cheery wood, to the far right a young female resting on a chair. Her blond almost golden lock of hair following down on the right side of her face reaching to the shoulder with the rest flowing short yet as wavy as a river stopping short just above her back. Scarlet colored eyes matched the blood red dress she wore. Wings with 6 colored crystals attached comparable to the rainy day rainbow. With a slightly unsettling smile touching her face the seemingly 10 year old ageless vampire shows one tooth from the side of her smile. Food on the table consisting of a fine European styled nourishments and high graded tea leaves bathing in the small child sized cup. She looks at her hands uneasily. Just then the neatly placed meal along with the table collapse to the floor all in one raging moment. Flandre Scarlet looks at the food on the floor, eyes as lifeless as dolls yearning to be real. Enters from the one way in and out door the best maid in all of Gensokyo, Sakuya elegantly walks inside. She begins cleaning the deliberately made chore.

**Sakuya**:"Lady Flandre..."

*Announcing those words to her as she continues to clean. Flandre idol in her chair without movement, head still facing the direction of the late now broken table.*

**Flandre**":..."

*Sakuya, finishing the task at hand she stands up and gracefully begins to walk out, turning to take one last look at the lifeless manikin that was once known as her master. On the other side of the door sits a young female the looks of 10 but the approximant age of 500. Light purple dress with red as blood colored lining, bat wings attached to her soft body, Remilia Scarlet stands arms crossed.*

**Remilia**:"She stopped eating?"

*Replaying to Sakuya's worrisome face. *

**Sakuya**:"Yes."

*She agrees as she Holds her silver plate to her breast. "I don't know how to assist her milady."  
In the once again empty room sits Flandre. Biting down on her lips to the point of drawing blood. *

**Flandre**:("It taste...Bitter.")

*Blackness covers the screen.*

*A young woman walking passed the gates of the Scarlet Devil's Mansion. Almost painfully easy due to the sadly wide open gate along with the powerful Chinese guard asleep. It's the half-human half-phantom gardener Youmu Konpaku. With her well known green vest and dress, signature black bow on her head she wistfully passes up the main defense of the SMD. *

**Youmu**:"Meiling, I'll be entering."

*Politely bowing as not trying to wake up the obvious underworked subordinate of the Scarlet Devils Mansion, she nonchalantly walks into the library and begins looking through the forest of endless books. Remilia with her hand behind her back pacing like a child spots the silver haired intruder.*

**Remilia**:"What are YOU doing here?!"

*Asking in a childish tone. Youmu not catching eyes with the devilish child as she persistently looks through books.*

**Youmu**:"Looking for a cookbook Lady Scarlett..."

**Remilia**:"I'm surprised you just waltz on in here, no questions asked."

**Youmu**:"Meiling was asleep and thank goodness Sakuya hasn't discovered me yet."

*Remilia with one hand on her small hip. *

**Remilia**: "Well don't you sound confident in my lack of security?"

*Expressing her annoyance along with her sarcasm as she speaks.  
Youmu flipping through pages without a moments rest.*

**Youmu**:"It's not like that, I'm just tired is all..."

*Her voice trailed off into the wind from the slightly opened window in the library. *

**Remilia**:"So what are you trying to cook?"

*Less annoyed and more interested now.*

**Youmu**:"A side dish that Yuyuko-sama wants to try desperately."

*Youmu looking into the next book in her hand.*

**Youmu**:"I don't know the name but..."

*Closes the book obviously realizing it's not a cookbook at all.*

**Youmu**:"I know the ingredients..."

*Youmu pauses then rubs her head as if trying to contemplate how ridiculous the new request is.*

**Youmu**: "I mean what Yuyuko-sama "thinks" they are."

*Remilia looking amused with a slight chuckle fading into the evening breeze of the still stuffy library. *

**Remilia**:"Well find what you need, I'm not stopping you."

*Walking away with one hand waving back and forth. She looks back with a devilish smile.*

**Remilia**:"But I'm not stopping anyone else who finds you also."

*Remilia walks down a dark pathway disappearing as fast as she appeared. Youmu then commences gazing into another book, body facing the overly sized bookcase in front.  
Flandre walking with her head weighted down to the red carpet. Only seeing her small feet waving front to back as she makes her way to Patchouli's library. Entering by the already opened door she continues to move forward. Then suddenly coming to a stop, hitting her body on a firm but soft shoulder. Youmu turns her head facing the small child in response.*

**Youmu**:"Hmm?"

*As she notices the odd blond haired child. Flandre lifts her head up looking into the eyes of the silvered haired young girl questioning her existence.*

**Flandre**:"Ahh..."

*Confused by the new face in front of her she steps back just a few inch as if to study her more accurately.*

**Youmu**:"I've never seen you here before."

*She states as she lowers the book to gaze at something even more interesting. Flandre's eyes unwillingly catch the sight of a large marshmallow looking ball hovering around the silver haired beauty. *

**Flandre**:"( A spirit outside it's human body, there's no way that could be the same person!)"

*Flandre's thoughts overflowing with questions that her, herself cannot answer.  
Abruptly the sound of a raging clock tower's bells echoing throughout the glorious mansion. The feeling of the body vibrating from the boom shock the room without warning. Youmu looks up at the large clock inside of the SMD's library.*

**Youmu**:"It's been an hour already, I must get back to work!"

*She exclaimed as she puts her book away hastily. *

*As if forgetting something very important Youmu turns her head towards the mysterious child only to realize she's disappeared just as fast as she appeared.  
Youmu holding her hands together in a locked position. *

**Youmu**:"She's gone? I wonder who she was."

As she turns and walks away, a cowardly Flandre hiding behind a bookcase puts her head down.  
**Flandre**:"I've never seen someone like her before...Phantom and human was she?"

*Placing one hand too her mouth she whispers. *

**Flandre**:"I wanted to touch her to see if she was real but..."

*She pauses then speaks in a childish tone.*

**Flandre**:"I might have broken her."

*Just then Flandre perks her head up.*

**Flandre**:"What if she leaves and never returns!"

*Standing up and walking fast to the door that leads to the hallway. *

**Flandre**:"I need to touch her before it's too late!"

*Almost running now she reaches a window in the empty hallway. She then notices the impression of the silver haired mysterious girl flying towards the sky. Flandre watches her flying freely without a single thought of the little girl who yearns for the same privilege. *

**Flandre**:"If I could leave I could catch her..."

*She says while pressing her tiny fingers to the thick glass.*

-One week later-

*Youmu apparently intruding ones more inside the SDM's library. Reading a book believed to be a cooking manual. The young Remilia walking by only to notice the silvered haired gardener once more.*

**Remilia**:"Again?! Is my place like a public library now?"

*She questioned almost in an annoying tone.*

**Youmu**:"You rarely complain when Marisa steals your books."

*While still flipping through the massive cookbook.*

**Remilia**:"They're Patchy's books!"

*She explains while placing both hands on her hips and pushing her head forward.  
Youmu trying to not lose concentration places her hand on her head as if to focus.*

**Youmu**:"I'll get out of your hair soon."

* She says in a monotone.*

**Remilia**:"I-I don't mind you being here and all just announce your presence every now and then."

*Remilia feeling a tad guilty now. Youmu Still flipping through her book*

**Youmu**:"If I did that Sakuya would want to Danmaku battle and it's easier this way."

*Youmu looks at Patchy who seems to be studying a new spell.*

**Youmu**:" Patchouli rarely minds my presents."

*Giving a snooty look the vampire turns around and walks away.  
Flandre laying on her perfectly made bed. Her head facing the ceiling as she grips her small stomach.*

**Flandre** :"( I haven't eaten for weeks.)"

*As if answering the question of her rumbling belly.*

**Flandre** :"( But everything taste so bitter.)"

*Opening Flandre's room door Remilia steps in looking jaded, she casually walks up to her younger sister. Sitting on the side of the bed she looks at Flandre whose eyes are focused on the tiles above.*

**Remilia**:"Flan, I'm bored!"

*Giving a spoiled child impersonation as she speaks.*

**Flandre**:"Hmmhmm..."

*Murmuring softly to show compliance with her older sister. Remilia puts her hand on Flandre's arm.*

**Remilia**:"Come on; let's find something fun to do!"

*Flandre covers her eyes with one arm.*

**Flandre** :"( Going outside would be fun.)"

*Remilia lies down next to Flandre.*

**Remilia**:"Right now everyone is busy, even Patchy is helping that Youmu girl find cookbooks."

*Flandre looks in Remilia's direction. Now interested in the conversation her eyes look for answers. *

**Flandre**:"Who's Youmu?"

*Remilia wincing now looks at Flandre.*

**Remilia**:"Some spirit and human crossed swordsman."

*Flandre shoots up.*

**Flandre**:"She's here?!"

*Flandre jumps out of bed falling on her face yet without a moment's hesitation she stands up and rushes out the sitting up on Flandre's bed she places her arms in a crossed position. *

**Remilia**:"Now Flandre has something to do but "I'M" still bored!"

*Flandre rushing through the halls, constantly catching herself from falling as she speeds pass the perfectly laid out scenery of the SDM.*

**Flandre**: "(If I catch her I can touch her and if I touch her I can see if she's real or not.)"  
*Pushing open the door to the library, Flandre tenderly walks in. Looking to the front she catches the silvered haired girl in her eyes. Reading a book her small fingers turn the page kindly. Casually licking her small fingers to turn the page as her large white spirit circles her slowly. Flandre walks up to the eccentric yet majestic looking girl. Youmu then notices Flandre from the side of her eye.*

**Youmu**:"It's you again!" Slowly lowering the book in hand.

**Flandre**:"I'm Flandre Scarlet. "

*Looking right into Youmu's eyes. With an excited expression covering her face. Youmu's face pounders the odd introduction.*

**Youmu**:"Scarlet?" Bringing her finger to her mouth.

**Flandre**:"I'm Remilia's younger sisters."

*Flandre then proudly stands straight up with her arms on her hips. Youmu lets out a soft giggle.*

**Youmu**:"I see, your demeanor is so much like her."

*She says with a smile.*

**Youmu**:"My name is Youmu Konpaku it's nice to meet you."

*Youmu then reaches out her small and almost fragile looking hand as Flandre does the same.*

**Flandre** :"( Human and spirit, it's a wonderful combination. She looks very, mystical.)"

*Her excitement now overflowing.*

**Flandre** :"( If I touch her, I can acknowledge she's real.)"

*Youmu smiles at her.*

**Flandre** :"( If she looks so magnificent together...)"

*Her face becomes more sadistic as her fang shows from the side of her mouth.*

**Flandre** :"(...she might look even better...apart.)"

*Suddenly the angry roar from the nearby clock tower chimes marking the hour has passed. Youmu looks up as if in fear of her life she gradually calms down.*

**Youmu**:"Oh that startled me!"

*As she holds her chest. Youmu looking over back at the blond vampire only to notice her worrisome face. Holding her hands together near her chest with her knees touching each other gently. Her blood red demonic eyes were over shadowed by her innocence.*

**Youmu**: "Who would have thought that Remilia had such a cute little sister?"

*Flandre turning bright red*

**Flandre**:"C-cute?!"

*Jolting back from the braised compliment Youmu gave, Flandre then brings her head down trying to mask her warm white face colored the tone bright red.*

**Flandre** :"( Someone so exotic and ravishing called me c-cute?!)"

*Flandre then retreats her hands to her lap with her head down. Youmu reaching out her hands as if trying to catch Flandre from running.*

**Youmu**:"Is something wrong, did I say something that made you uneasy?"

*Looking more reserved with her head down the ageless vampire tries to collect her scattered thoughts.*

**Flandre** :"( If I touch her and accidentally break her...)"

*Suddenly breaking her silence she pops her head up.*

**Flandre**:"N-no, not at all. I just remembered I'm not feeling too well, I don't want to ail you."

*Nervously turning her blushed face away from the cause of her discomfort. *

**Flandre**:"The last thing we need is for you to catch a cold because of me Youmu."

*Waving her hand as if to keep Youmu's distance in check. Youmu's eyes begins to relax and a soft smile takes over her worried face.*

**Youmu**:"You're so considering of others, thank you."

*Youmu looks at the clock revealing time now five minutes passed the hour.  
Youmu with her hand on her head apparently frustrated that time has passed so quickly. *

**Youmu**:"Just great, I need to go and I still haven't found it."

*She pushes her head up and puts the book back in place. Flandre then tilts her head slightly to the side like a kitten.*

**Flandre**:"What are you looking for?"

*Youmu with a sweat drop on the side of her head looks down at the curious vampire who is just a tad smaller then her.*

**Youmu**:"A recipe for a side dish."

*She then puts her head down.*

**Youmu**:"But I don't know the foods name, only ingredients that I "think" are in it."

*Youmu then begins to scratch her head gently waiting for Flandre's response.*

**Flandre**:"Is that why your here?"

*Finally understanding the meaning of Youmu's sudden appearance. Youmu then looked up at the clock.*

**Youmu**:"Once a week at this time, it's convenient because I go shopping at this time so..."

*Her voice trails off. Flandre sticking her neck out further as if to read her thoughts more clearly.*

**Flandre**:"So what if you can't find it?"

**Youmu**:"I'll find it eventually" Says Yuyuko-sama."

*Youmu now crossing her arms as she contemplates her master's doings.*

**Youmu**:"She's always using me for these terribly time consuming task. So this project is yet another unreasonable request by the already unreasonable Yuyuko-sama."

*Flandre noticing the childish complainants of an overwhelmed Youmu, she jumps up with excitement.*

**Flandre**:"I can help!"

*Youmu's eyes light up as she connects her bright azure eyes to the dark scarlet's.*

**Youmu**:"You would do that Flandre?"

*Flandre even more enthusiastic jumps as she answers.*

**Flandre**:"Yes!'

*Youmu then takes out a pen and writes down the recipe. Handing over the paper to Flandre.*

**Youmu**:"If by chance I'm not here could you bring the recipe to the Netherworld, if it's not too much trouble?"

**Flandre**:"Yes, I will!"

*Youmu then smiles with delight.*

**Youmu**:"Thank you so very much Flandre Scarlet!"

*Youmu taking a sigh of relief. *

**Youmu**:"It makes life easier for me."

*Youmu opens her eyes wide.*

**Youmu**:"Oh yes, I live in Hakugyokurou if you must know. Do you know how to get there?"

*Flandre's smile fades just a tad bit.*

**Flandre** :"( I'm sure it's a popular place in Gensokyo so...)"

*With a somewhat reassuring face Flandre presses on.*

**Flandre**:"Of-Of course! I'll give it to you as soon as I can!"

*Panicking from within.*

**Flandre** :"( What's the Netherworld, where the heck is Hakugyokurou?!)"

*Then suddenly Flandre's fragile smile turns blank.*

**Flandre** :"( Wait...I can't even leave for at least 5 more years.)"

*Walking Youmu to the front door Flandre stops before the entrance.  
Youmu turns around to look at the innocent blond vampire one more time.  
Youmu waves goodbye and flies off. Waving back Flandre's hand begins to fall as the view of Youmu becomes nothing but a spec in the sky. The sun falls down and at the dinner table sits Flandre on one side and Remilia on the other. On Remilia's plate pasta (No garlic of course) with vegetables along with her favorite thick red syrup in a small glass. Flandre looks at her plate untouched. Flandre, head down slightly guides her eyes to Remilia. *

**Flandre**:"R-Remi Onee-chan?"

*Remilia with her eyes closed seeming almost upset that her silent meal was interrupted. *

**Remilia**:"Yes Flan?"

*As she wipes her face with the nearby napkin. Flandre with her eyes gazing at her legs. Musters up the courage to speak.*

**Flandre**:"Can I, go to the Netherworld?"

*Remilia's eyes now open she lowers her eyes slightly to calm down her demeanor. *

**Remilia**:"No, you are forbidden to leave."

*Flandre then clenches her legs with her fingers as if trying to control them from shacking.*

**Flandre**:"B-but it's important!"

*Remilia begins to eat ones again.*

**Remilia**:"What business would "you" of all people have there?"

*Flandre brings her head up in defense.*

**Flandre**:"I need to give Youmu the recipe when I find it..."

*Coldly Remilia replies.*

**Remilia**:"Sakuya will deliver it." She then begins eating once more.

*Flandre visibly snacking. *

**Flandre**:"But "I" promised!"

*With her eyes closed she takes a deep breath and the speaks.*

**Remilia**:"*Sigh*...You shouldn't have made that promise then."

*Flandre's rage burst out in one moment as she stands up. Causing her chair along with the others around to break into pieces. The table falls as well causing the evening's dinner to decorate the floor a reddish pink color. Blood colors Remilia's dress. Flandre clenching her fist visibly angry. Her head facing down towards the table as her wavy hair drapes over her white face.*

**Flandre**:"BUT!"

*An infuriated Remilia stand up trying to wipe off her once was dinner.*

**Remilia**:"Look what you've done! Your spoiled behavior caused my delicious blood to spill all over the floor."

*Flandre then begins to relax once realizing what she's done. She turns to Remilia with a puppy dog face.*

**Flandre**:"I'm sorry Remi Onee-chan..."

*Remilia then begins to walk away from the now wrecked room. Waving her hand back and forth as like saying "whatever".*

**Remilia**:"When she comes back next week tell her the truth. That you are forbidden to leave."

*Flandre looking in the direction of a now vanished Remilia once was.*

**Flandre**:"Okay."

Chapter 1 End

**Writer's note:**

**In all honesty this is my first fanfic of Touhou and anything for that matter. So if by chance this was very hard to read please give me some pointers to make it more readable! =D After being introduced to the Touhou Project only months ago I fell in love with the characters and the idea of the games in general. I have the story complete and it is in 3 parts (Now might be more since I'm spitting the chapters in order to shorten the text.) but they are all shorthanded notes at the moment and needs intense revising. I wanted to think of a pairing that was not done before (Or if done not very popular) and I think I found it YOUMU X FLANDRE! Truth be told this story was originally Youmu and Remilia but I could not find common ground between the two. Well anyway this is fun and I'm enjoying the creativity my mind can produce! TYFR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note:**

**This chapter runs a bit long compared to the last.**

Walls Between Us Chapter 2: Her New Founded Heroine

-One week later-

*Flandre sitting in the library with her nose in a cookbook. Her face glued to nothing else but her new found job she intensely scans the slim paper turning pages every now and then. With the loud sound of a door screaming, Flandre head peeking up like a groundhog from a hole she spots the flying marshmallow. Flandre jumps up and runs to Youmu.*

**Flandre**:"Youmu!"

*Trying to calm herself as she makes her way over.*

**Youmu**:"Good afternoon Flandre! Are you feeling better?"

*With a smile on her face she puts one hand up. Flandre then begins to calm herself down. She nods her head up and down in agreement to the question posed.*

**Flandre**:"Yes I am!"

*Youmu smiles and sits in a chair next to Flandre's book. Scanning the text she giggles and looks at Flandre.*

**Youmu**:"So you couldn't find it either huh? It may be an impossible task."

*Flandre sits next to her, with disappointment in her voice.*

**Flandre**:"Yeah..."

*Youmu realizing the tone in Flandre's voice she changes her words of choice.*

**Youmu**:"But it is fun coming here trying to do the impossible with you Flandre."

*Flandre smiles at her. Just then Youmu attempts to pet Flandre on the head but Flandre casualty moves over. Looking at the book now she suddenly blurts out her words.*

**Flandre**:"Hey Youmu, if I find the recipe..."

*Stopping herself in mid-speech she falls silent.*

**Flandre** :"( What if I tell her I can't leave?)"

*Flandre closes her eyes only to see herself in a dark space alone.*

**Flandre** :"( She might think I'm a monster like everyone else in the mansion.)"

*Flandre holdings her head with both hands. Her eyes strained as she contemplate her choice of words. Then suddenly a voice breaks the darkness.*

**Youmu**:"Flandre?"

*Youmu says with a worried expression. Flandre looks at her with a blank stare.*

**Flandre**:"Huh?"

*Youmu puts her hand on the book Flandre was holding.*

**Youmu**:"You were saying?"

*Flandre then gradually pulls up a false smile to cover her discomfort.*

**Flandre**:"He he, never mind!"

*As she takes the book back from Youmu's hands. Youmu begins scanning her book. She waits for a few then turns to Flandre.*

**Youmu**: "So why have I never met you before?"

*Flandre pauses for moment.*

**Flandre** :"( Because I'm normally locked in a dark area of the SDM so I won't hurt anyone!)"

*Coming back to the world called reality she turns to the gardener.*

**Flandre**:"Because I don't normally live in the mansion so..."

**Youmu**:"Ahh I understand, of course."

*Youmu puts her tongue out and hits her head like saying "It was that obvious."*

**Flandre**:"So what about you, what kinds of things do you like to do?"

**Youmu**:"Gardening, sword training and I guess cooking because it's a necessity by day."

*Youmu's face turns pale as she contemplates just how much she actually cooks in a given day compared to the rest of the times on the list. She then puts her head down imagining herself in Sakuya's maid outfit cooking from day to night. Breaking out of her delusion she shoots up from the table. Youmu smiles and turns to Flandre.*

**Youmu**: And you?

**Flandre**:"I love Danmaku!"

**Youmu**:"I do too; it's always fun to do when training."

*Flandre becomes excited.*

**Flandre**:"It's always so fun, like the feeling you get when winning is the best."

**Youmu**:"I have to agree! But there are a few I tend to always loose too."

**Flandre**:"Who?"

**Youmu**:"He he, I rather not say it's kind of embarrassing. I rather you think I'm strong then weak."

**Flandre**:"Why's that?"

*Youmu smirks as she constructs what she wants to say in her mind.*

**Youmu**:"Well what if I had to protect the cute Flandre Scarlet from a big bad beast?"

*Flandre in awe over the sudden scenario given.*

**Flandre**:"What would you do?"

*Youmu then puts up one finger as her arm rest on the table in front. With a determined look she faces forward and begins her spill.*

**Youmu**:"Well I'd first make sure the princess is safe then I'd fight with my life to defend you. Using my twin swords I'll slice into anything that tried to pass."

*Flandre puts her head down with a smile on her face.*

**Flandre**:"For me?"

*Youmu in the moment now instantly responds to the vampire's curiosity.*

**Youmu**:"For only you!"

*Flandre blushes and then covers her face. Youmu then begins laughing. Flandre lifts up her head with an embarrassed expression. *

**Flandre**:"You did that on purpose!"

**Youmu**:"I couldn't help it, you're so cute."

*Youmu puts her hand on her face to lean on while watching the blond vampire struggle to calm down. Just then the bell rings. Simultaneously they speak?*

**Youmu**:"Already?"

**Flandre**:"It's been an hour?"

*Youmu stand up and puts away the remaining books away then calmly walks back to the table.*

**Youmu**:"Could you show me out?"

*Flandre smiles and stands up walking in front.*

**Flandre**:"Next week I'm going to ask you a lot more questions so be ready!"

*Youmu giggles and walks to the front door. She then waves to Flandre and flies off.*

-Four weeks later-

*In the library once again Youmu is claiming to the top of a long bookcase. Flandre worrying from the bottom looking up. *

**Flandre**:"Be careful, it's dangerous to do this without flying!"

*Flandre says while holding her hands together near her mouth like s type of cone. Youmu turns around with a thumb up acknowledging to her young friend that she was safe.*

**Youmu**:"Yuyuko-sama told me to complete all my chores today without using my abilities to fly. I'll be fine!"

*Flandre holding her hands together in a praying position.*

**Flandre**:"Maybe I should go up there instead?!"

*With a grip of the newly discovered cookbook Youmu's weight of her swords throws her off balanced. Losing her footing she falls down not catching herself before impact. With a loud thump sound came the endless books that fell down along with her.*

**Flandre**:"Youmu!"

*Running to her injured friend she kneels down to help her. *

**Youmu**:"It's fine!"

*Standing up obviously in pain Youmu puts on a forged smile for the worried vampire. Not accepting her false diagnosis Flandre jumps with her suggestion.*

**Flandre**:"Come rest in my room, I'll bring the books in there!"

* Flandre almost panicking at the fact of Youmu's pain. Nervously looking around as if she was scooping out the nearest hospital.*

**Youmu**:"It's just my leg, I'm fine!"

*Flandre grabs her hand. Gripping too hard she gives Youmu a surge of pain.*

**Youmu**: "Ouch your gripping to hard Flandre, relax I'm fine, I'm fine!

*Flandre ignoring Youmu's pleas she continues holding her hand. Youmu suddenly surprised by the first embrace between the two she calms down and locks her hand with Flandre's as she is led into the little Scarlet's room. Leading the injured Youmu to her bed Flandre sits Youmu on the soft mattress then without a moment's hesitation she rushes out. Moments later she returns with a couple of books in hand.*

**Flandre**:"I brought a couple of books with us."

*As she sets them beside the wounded soldier in her bed. Adjusting herself Youmu turn towards Flandre.*

**Youmu**:"Thank you, but I must be going soon though."

*Trying to stand up she is pushed back on the bed forcefully by Flandre. Youmu's body jolts from the pressure Flandre mistakenly placed on her chest.*

**Youmu**:"Ahhh!"

*Flandre then backs up noticing what she's done, she backs away from the bed to distance her harmful body from Youmu's.*

**Flandre**:"Non-scenes you rest and I'll stay here looking for the recipe."

*Youmu smiles and pets Flandre on the head. Giving the eager young master a gentle good Youmu then explains.*

**Youmu**:"It's impossible to find, just another unreasonable task by Yuyuko-sama."

*Youmu finally accepting defeat yet Flandre continues reading through the text furiously.*

**Flandre**:"Youmu, don't give up! We'll find it!"

*Just then the floating spirit catches the eye of Flandre.*

**Flandre** :"( No Flandre, I will not break Youmu, I will not break Youmu!)"

*She assures herself as she watches the spirit move. Youmu realizes the young vampire's interest. She then points to her out of bodied self.*

**Youmu**:"Are you curious why I have a spirit around me?"

*She says calmly trying to connect with the interested Flandre.*

**Youmu**:"After all this time you've never asked."

*Flandre deeply embarrassed by the fact she doesn't know why, she then bashfully expresses interest. *

**Flandre**:"Kind of...it's the first thing I noticed when we first met."

*Flandre head down looking to the side as if she would be punished by not knowing such "common" knowledge. Youmu nods her head in agreement. She then places her hand on the self-conscious Flandre who's only need is to learn more about her complex world.*

**Youmu**:"I'm a cross between human and spirit, half and half, that's all."

*Flandre truly amazed like a child seeing her first fireworks.*

**Flandre**: "That's incredible."

*Youmu not as pleased answers solemnly. *

**Youmu**:"Not the word I would use but if you say so."

*She scratches her head but giving a warm smile not to upset the already worried blond. Flandre then looks back into the book. Flandre with her nose in the book and Youmu as well, she peeks up feeling somewhat drowsy. Looking at Youmu's soft hands.*

**Flandre** :"( Her hands look so soft, if I squeezed them I bet they'd break open.)"

*Flandre looks at the book again.*

**Flandre** :"( But then...they wouldn't be soft anymore.)"

*From all the excitement, the worn out child finally drifts off to sleep. Youmu pets her head then begins to work her way out the bed. Before closing the book she takes a look. Reading everything that's on the page as to make sure no stone was left unturned she spots something that interest her.*

**Youmu**:"I think, that's it!"

*Quietly announcing victory with a fist pump in the air. She then picks up the exhausted vampire and tucks Flandre in bed. Writing a letter she sets it on her cherry wooded table. Shutting the door softly she walks out the SDM. Waking up to a dark room Flandre begins to rub her eyes. After a few moments she realizes her guest is gone and no one is around. Flandre hops up from bed perplexed.*

**Flandre**:"Wait, when did I...?"

* Looking around the now empty room she sees a note sitting on her table. Picking up the slim piece of paper with two fingers she begins to read out loud.*

**Flandre**:"Just when you fell asleep I think I found what Yuyuko-sama wanted. Thank you Flandre, feel free to visit the Netherworld soon."

*Beaming with happiness Flandre jumps up shouting.*

**Flandre**:"YES! We did it!"

*Flandre running around the small room like a gerbil in a cage. She announces her victory over the impossible task as she laps the small room countless times.*

**Flandre**:"I helped her!"

*Flandre runs out of her room passing Patchy in the halls. She then runs out on the deck where the clock tower resided and finds Remilia eating cookies while watching the moon.*

**Flandre**:"Remi, Remi!"

*Flandre excitedly screamed with her arms wide out. Grabbing onto Remilia's dress and pulling it violently Remilia finally responds.*

**Remilia**:"What is it Flan, your stretching my dress!"

*Flandre finally letting go, Remilia pats her dress with two hands to smooth out what was damaged in the attack. With a large smile on her face she proudly tells her older sister her accomplishments. *

**Flandre**:"I helped Youmu find her recipe!"

*Remilia smiles realizing how truly happy her younger sister is.*

**Remilia**:"Well that's nice Flan."

*Flandre jumps up.*

**Flandre**": I'm so hungry, I want to eat!"

*Remilia looks at Flandre with a surprised face.*

**Remilia**:"Your appetites back?!"

*Sitting outside eating a full course meal Flandre doesn't bother with manners.  
Eating food with Remilia she turns to her sister and in order to begin a conversation. *

**Flandre**: "So did you know that she's a stage 5 boss?"

* As Flandre stuffs her face full of food Remilia nods her head in agreement.*

**Remilia**: "I was told by Sakuya once, she played the game."

**Flandre**:"Well, when she comes back next week I'm going to ask her about her weapons!"

*Making a pose of her holding two swords like Youmu would. Remilia looks up from her plate and questions Flandre's statement.*

**Remilia**:"Why would she come back?"

*Flandre chewing on a piece of cake with her eyes open wide she waits for a brief moment the gives her sister a questioned response. *

**Flandre**:"Huh? What do you mean?"

*Remilia crosses her legs and sits back in her seat.*

**Remilia**:"She only came for the recipe; you helped her, why would she come back?"  
Flandre drops her fork as she pondered the question.

**Flandre**:"Be-Because. Ahhmmm..."

*Feeling a drop of fear fall down her stomach she reassures herself as she continues to eat quietly.*

**Flandre** :"( She'll come back...next week...)"

-One Week Later-

*Sitting in the large library, silent without a sound. Only the casual tussling of Patchy turning the pages in her book of knowledge. In a chair at a long table, sitting on the long side is Flandre. With her feet too short to reach the ground she kicks back and forth as she waits patiently with a warm smile. As the time passes slowly...one hour later...Two hours later...Five hours later...Then right on time the bell rings to signify the sixth hour passing after noon.  
Flandre who ones had energy to spare sat lifeless with one palm resting on her cheek. Tears rolling down her eyes squinted. She stares at the books in front of her. Not bothering with the loose drops of water flowing from her eyes she openly begins to whimper. *

**Flandre** :"( I'm such an idiot. Of course she wouldn't be here.)"

*Slamming her small hands on the table she creates a crack that ripples from one side to the other side of the lengthy table. Resting her soft face on the cold wood she then takes her hands and covers her head as if trying to suffocate herself in the wood.*

**Flandre**:"Why am I crying?!" She begins to whimper louder. It's not like we were friends, I barely knew her!

*Sakuya staring from a distance with sorrow in her eyes for her broken master in pain. Slowly she begins to walk over but Flandre stands up abruptly. *

**Flandre**:"I should have broken her when I had the chance!"

*Flandre begins stepping on the floor with one foot like a child who can't get her way.*

**Flandre**:"That way..."

*Flandre stops her brief temper tantrum and holds her eyes with her palms.*

**Flandre**:"That way!"

*The young looking vampire clenched her stomach and screams.*

**Flandre**:"I wouldn't feel this way when thinking about her; she'd be just another dead person I played with. LIKE ALWAYS, LIKE ALWAYS!"

*Bitter Flandre pushes the table over and runs out the already opened library door. Sprinting to her room with tears in her eyes the sound of small footsteps echo's through the empty halls. The sudden stop of the doll like footsteps ends with a roar of the door slamming behind the angered child.*

-One week later-

*Looking at the precious piece of paper left by her would be friend in the library; Flandre reads it over and over again. The lips of her soft white skin map out the last parts of the note again and again.*

**Flandre**: "Come visit the Netherworld anytime."

*Looking at the clock ones more, two hours have passed since the designated time, she looks back at the only link between Youmu and her. The young impressionable vampire lies her head down on the cold wood once more.*

-One week later-

*Back in the library for a third time, the sound of the roaring door rings across the empty library. The all too well known thief in mages outfit walks through the door. Flandre's excitement depletes slowly as she sits back down. Marisa jumping to the side of her like a wanted guest a smile feeling half her face she breaks the personal space between her a Flandre almost involuntarily.*

**Marisa**:"Heya Flandre, ya study'n some magic?"

*Flandre with her palm on her cheek answers coldly.*

**Flandre**:"No."

*Marisa's long smile turns to a worried face. She then walks to the other side with her hands behind her back as she looks at her new specimen.*

**Marisa**:"Why da long face?" She questioned out loud while pulling the vampires childish perky white cheeks.

*Flandre takes a deep breath and looks at her new found company.*

**Flandre**:"Marisa...What's the Netherworld?"

*Marisa confused from the sudden question at hand.*

**Marisa**:"Why do ya wanna to know of a place like that?"

*Flandre then looks at a book in front of her. She gently taps the side of it. With a curious look on her face she answers.*

**Flandre**:"Just because."

*Marisa gets on a scary face and walks to the side of the vulnerable Flandre.*

**Marisa**:"It's a place where souls rest, where death lies in every nook and cranny, it's scary!"

*She explains while waving her free hands in all directions. Flandre entranced by her storytelling abilities. She then lights up prepared with another question.*

**Flandre**:"And Youmu Konpaku lives there?

*Marisa finally understands the meaning behind her question decides to answer promptly.*

**Marisa**:"Youmu huh?"

*Crossing her arms and nodding her head in agreement Marisa explains more *

**Marisa**:"She guards the entry to her master's sanctuary."

*Flandre then perks up like a cat watching a pray. Her fist now clenched with excitement.*

**Flandre**:"I knew it, she is strong."

*Marisa reminiscing to her easily beating Youmu during Perfect Cherry Blossom. To the point she remembers placing the difficulty to the highest and fighting blindfolded. Coming back to reality she looks at the child admiring her new found heroine. *

**Marisa**:"She has her moments I guess, why anyway, have you met her?"

*Flandre then looks down at her legs. Hiding her embarrassment she then gives the interrogating witch her answer.*

**Flandre**:"She's all I can think about..." Flandre confesses as she looks down with a devilish smile on her face. Marisa looking at Flandre oddly she then rubs the back of her head.

**Marisa**:"Whaddaya mean?"

*Appearing out of what appears to be nowhere the best maid in Gensokyo. Grabbing Marisa from behind Sakuya whispers in her ear with a knife to the witch's throat.*

**Sakuya**:"I found you Kirisame, sneaking into the mansion countless times without me knowing but this time I have you!"

*With a sweat drop on Marisa's head they both vanish as Sakuya stops time to take her away.*  
*Flandre acting like this is completely normal stands up and walks out the quite library. Stepping slowly she paces to the room over her older sister. Walking up to Remilia's room she has her head down with an uneasy smile on her face. Entering her room she walks towards the bat reading a novel to pass time. With her head down she clenches her fist to gather courage once again.*

**Flandre**:"Remi Onee-chan"

*Remilia looks at her younger sister with an unsure face.*

**Remilia**:"Yes?"

*Flandre with a light shaky smile on her face. Looks down at the tiles visibly shacking she begins to speak.*

**Flandre**:"I-if you came with me...could I go outside?"

*Remilia begins reading again, as if not caring for her sisters desperate request she gives her answer.*

**Remilia**:"No Flan."

*Flandre smile becoming more unstable as she speaks again.*

**Flandre**:"W-we can bring Patchy and Meiling and even, even Sakuya can come."

*Remilia staying cold and firm.*

**Remilia**:"No."

**Flandre**:"B-But I'll be good! I won't touch anything I-"

*Her hands shaking visibly, her legs slowly losing their strength.*

**Remilia**:"Respect the wishes of your older sister."

*Flandre clenches her hands causing a massive wave breaking the floor. Flandre with her eyes closed and tears rolling down her demeanor breaks apart.*

**Flandre**:"I HAVE BEEN RESPECTING YOUR WISHES, WHAT ABOUT MY WISHES THOUGH! "

*Flandre rubbing her eyes as the objects around begin to break apart. Remilia rushing off her bed and grabs her sister trying to snap her out of her despair.*

**Remilia**:"Calm down Flan!"

*Remilia now worried. Flandre grabs her own head. Clawing her nails in her skull.*

**Flandre**:"It's not fair! I want to see the world; I want to meet new people I just want to..."

*She grabs Remilia's shoulders and puts her head down.*

**Flandre**:"See Youmu in the Netherworld!"

*Flandre falls on her knees and begins crying uncontrollably in her older sisters arms. Remilia holding her sister with the true reason clear in her eyes.*

**Remilia**:"You just want to see Youmu, Flan? I can have that arranged."

*Flandre crying with her head buried within Remilia's chest.*

**Flandre**:"You don't understand, you don't understand..."

**Remilia**:"What don't I understand?"

**Flandre**:"I want to be with Youmu all day everyday! She makes me...feel like a person, not a monster in a cage!"

*Remilia holding her closer eyes wide open as she contemplates her imprisoned sister's feelings.*

**Remilia**:"I see."

**Flandre**:"It's been months since I've talk to her. And it won't be until years that I can see her outside the Scarlett Devil's Mansion."

*Flandre looks at Remilia with tears in her eyes like a lost pet.*

**Flandre**:"What if she forgets about me when I'm finally able to leave? What If, what if...*sniff*!

*Remilia holds Flandre petting her golden hair slowly to calm her little girl down.*

-Two weeks later-

*In the open hallway Sakuya with food in her hand walk into the library. Setting down a cup of warm tea for Patchy she then makes her way to the youngest mistress's room. Waiting outside Flandre's door is Remilia, pondering her next move like a game a chess her hands crossed and eyes closed. Sakuya walks up to the large door. Sakuya knocks on the door to no avail. She then turns to her master.*

**Sakuya**:"She hasn't left her room for a while now. I enter and she doesn't respond to me."

*Remilia with her arms crossed she looks down and back up for reinsurance.*

**Remilia**:"It's for the best. If I had agreed to her wish, all of Gensokyo will be at end."

*Remilia looks down. Biting the bottom of her lips and cursing the words she's about to say Remilia turns to her trusty employee.*

**Remilia**:"At this point if I let her see Youmu her urges to leave the SDM will only become stronger."

*Sakuya nods her head in agreement. *

**Sakuya**:"I understand Milady."

*Sakuya begins to walk off, her fist clenching then calmly releases. Walking down the long hallway with her head held down. *

-Two days later- -That night-

*Sakuya walks into a grieving Flandre's room only to see the once white carpet now stained with the color of supper. Flandre laying in a fetal position facing the wall. As if trying to enclose herself more from the world she lays with her arms crossed. Sakuya, her trusty maid, walks to the bed and sits down. Placing her hand on Flandre's shoulders she whispers.*

**Sakuya**: "Milady...Please eat your food."

*Flandre pushes her body in the bed deeper trying to hide from the worrisome employee. The grieving bat then answers softly in a shaky and voice.*

**Flandre**: "The f-food...tastes b-bitter again."

*Trying to hold back the uncontrollable tears she begins crying again as Sakuya hugs her from behind. After embracing her for some time Sakuya walks over and cleans the mess. She then exits the room. Flandre sits up and opens a nightstand near her bad. Pulling out the same letter from before she begins reading it once more. Flandre looks at the note she received from her long lost heroine.*

**Flandre**:"I've read this hundreds of times now."

Biting on her bottom lip she then looks at the shutters that force the outside world out. Angered at the fact of her imprisonment she then stands up with her trusted memo in hand. She walks to the window and looks at the iron between her and the outside world.*

**Flandre**:"I want to leave...I wanna leave now!"

*Her sharp hands tremble violently with her letter in hand. Just then the sound of what seems to be a popping noise is heard. Looking down at her heroine's last note Flandre's eyes become wide. The last piece of Youmu Konpaku shattered apart into multiple sections. Flandre looks in shock at what she did.*

**Flandre**:"No! NO!"

*Picking up the pieces they begin to shatter as well causing her efforts to only make the situation worse.*

**Flandre**:"The last bit of her is gone...I'm all alone again..."

*Sakuya at the door once more she knocks with one hand. Lightly hitting the door so not to startle the individual inside. Waiting a moment the trying again there seems to be no answer. Taking the master key Sakuya opens the lock herself. Sakuya walks into the room and sees the window shutters ripped out and the window that lay beneath wide open. Without a single soul self in the room the monster was now released upon the land of Gensokyo. Sakuya with wide eyes yells for the one person she can rely upon.*

**Sakuya**: Lady REMILIA!

Chapter 2 End


End file.
